Pies Baskerville'ów/13
ROZDZIAŁ 13 ZARZUCANIE SIECI Sir Henryk bardziej się uradował, niż zdziwił widokiem Sherlocka Holmesa, bo od kilku dni spodziewał się jego przybycia z powodu ostatnich wypadków. Okazał jednak zdumienie spostrzegłszy, że mój przyjaciel nie ma ze sobą kuferka i że się z tego nie tłumaczy. Zaopatrzyliśmy go niebawem we wszystko, czego potrzebował, i, zasiadłszy do spóźnionej kolacji, opowiedzieliśmy baronetowi nasze przygody, ujawniając te fakty, które nie naruszały naszego planu. Wcześniej spełniłem przykry obowiązek: zawiadomiłem Barrymore’a i jego żonę o śmierci Seldena. Kamerdyner przyjął nowinę z wielką ulgą, ale żona rozpłakała się żałośnie. Dla świata zmarły był człowiekiem dopuszczającym się gwałtów, na wpół zezwierzęconym; dla niej wszakże pozostał samowolnym chłopcem, dzieckiem, które czepiało się jej spódnicy, gdy była młodą dziewczyną. - Piekielnie się dziś nudziłem przez cały dzień w domu, od wyjazdu Watsona dziś rano - rzekł baronet. - Sądzę, że będziecie mi panowie już teraz ufali, gdyż dotrzymałem obietnicy. Gdybym nie przysiągł, że sam wychodzić nie będę, mógłbym miło spędzić wieczór, gdyż miałem zaproszenie do Stapletona. - Nie wątpię, że spędziłby pan wieczór przyjemnie - odparł Holmes sucho. - Ale nie domyśla się pan nawet, żeśmy już opłakiwali pana zgon. Sir Henryk spojrzał na nas ze zdumieniem. - Dlaczego? - Ten nieszczęsny zbrodniarz był ubrany w pański garnitur. Obawiam się, że pana lokaj, który mu go podarował, będzie miał do czynienia z policją. - Nie przypuszczam. O ile pamiętam, ubranie nie było znaczone moimi inicjałami. - Tym lepiej dla niego... a faktycznie dla nas wszystkich, bo postąpiliśmy wbrew przepisom prawa. Nie jestem pewien, czy jako sumienny agent śledczy nie powinienem aresztować całego domu. Raporty Watsona są bardzo obciążającymi dokumentami. - Jak w końcu stoi nasza sprawa? - spytał baronet. - Czy udało się panu wpaść na jakiś trop? Co do nas, nie jesteśmy obaj z Watsonem o wiele mądrzejsi niż na początku, choć siedzimy tutaj. - Zdaje mi się, że niedługo będę mógł wyświetlić dokładnie całą sprawę. Jest ciężka i niesłychanie zawikłana. Niektóre punkty są jeszcze zupełnie ciemne, ale światło, które musi ją rozjaśnić, już się zbliża. - Watson powiedział panu, że stwierdziliśmy jeden pewny fakt? Słyszeliśmy psa na moczarach, mogę zatem przysiąc, że owa legenda nie jest czczym zabobonem. Miałem do czynienia z psami w Ameryce i wycie psa rozpoznam na pewno. Jeśli zdoła pan temu psu nałożyć kaganiec i uwiązać go na łańcuchu, jestem gotów ogłosić pana największym agentem śledczym na świecie. - Sądzę, że ubiorę go w kaganiec i uwiążę na łańcuchu bez wielkich trudności, jeżeli jednak pan mi dopomoże. - Zrobię wszystko, co pan mi każe. - Doskonale, żądam jednak, żeby był pan mi ślepo posłuszny - i nie pytał o powód moich poleceń. - Dobrze, jak pan zechce. - Jeśli dotrzyma pan słowa, mamy jak najlepsze widoki na rozkazanie naszej zagadki. Nie wątpię... Urwał nagle i patrzył uparcie ponad moją głową. Światło lampy padało prosto na jego twarz, która przybrała wyraz natężonej uwagi, wręcz skamieniała, aż stała się podobna do oblicza posągu, wyobrażającego uosobienie zdumienia i wyczekiwania. - Co się stało? - krzyknęliśmy obaj z baronetem. Gdy Holmes zwrócił wzrok ku nam, dostrzegłem, że pokonuje silne wzburzenie. Twarz miał spokojną, ale w jego oczach jaśniała uciecha. - Proszę wybaczyć podziw znawcy - rzekł, wskazując ręką szereg portretów, zawieszonych na przeciwległej ścianie. - Watson twierdzi wprawdzie, że nie mam pojęcia o sztuce, ale to prosta zazdrość z powodu różnicy naszych poglądów. Ma pan tu istotnie zbiór bardzo pięknych portretów. - Rad jestem, że je pan chwali - odparł sir Henryk, spoglądając z pewnym zdumieniem na mego przyjaciela. - Nie znam się na tym, co prawda, umiałbym lepiej ocenić konia lub byka niż obraz. Nie wiedziałem, że pan i na takie rzeczy czas znajduje. - Umiem ocenić dzieło dobre, gdy je widzę, a tu znajduję niejedno. Przysięgnę, że ten otyły dżentelmen w peruce, to niechybnie Reynolds. Domyślam się, że to portrety rodzinne, prawda? - Tak jest, wszystkie. - Czy pan zna imiona swoich przodków? - Barrymore kładł mi je w uszy i sądzę, że potrafię je powtórzyć. - Więc kim jest ten dżentelmen z teleskopem? - To wiceadmirał Baskerville, który służył pod Rodneyem w Indiach Zachodnich. Ten w błękitnym stroju, ze zwitkiem papierów w ręku, to sir William Baskerville, prezes komisji Izby Gmin za Pitta. - A ten kawaler na wprost mnie... w czarnym aksamicie i w koronkach? - O, do poznania tego jegomościa ma pan specjalne prawo, gdyż on jest powodem całego nieszczęścia. To ów wyklęty Hugon, który wywołał z piekieł psa Baskerville’ów. Nie zapomnimy go chyba. Spoglądałem na portret z zajęciem i pewnym zdziwieniem. - Rzecz szczególna - rzekł Holmes - ma pozór człowieka spokojnego, skromnego... lecz diabeł patrzy mu z oczu. Wyobrażałem go sobie jako mężczyznę barczystego, o bardziej brutalnej powierzchowności. - Autentyczność portretu nie budzi wątpliwości, bo na odwrotnej stronie płótna jest imię i data - rok 1647. Holmes mówił już niewiele - jego uwagę najwyraźniej przyciągał portret starego rozpustnika. Do końca kolacji mój przyjaciel prawie nie odrywał wzroku od płótna. Dopiero później, gdy sir Henryk udał się na spoczynek, Holmes podzielił się ze mną swoimi domysłami. Zaprowadził mnie na powrót do jadalnej sali i trzymając lichtarz ze świecą w ręku, oświetlił zniszczony przez czas obraz. - Czy ty coś dostrzegasz? - spytał. Wpatrzyłem się w surową twarz, którą okalały długie loki. Nie miała ona wprawdzie brutalnego wyrazu, ale była ponura i harda. Zaciśnięte wąskie usta i zimne, nieubłagane spojrzenie wskazywały na zły, przebiegły charakter. - Czy jest podobny do któregoś z twoich znajomych? - Zdaje mi się, że dolna część twarzy przypomina sir Henryka. - Sugestia, nic więcej. Poczekaj chwilę. Holmes wszedł na krzesło i, trzymając świecę w lewej ręce, prawą zakrył kapelusz oraz długie loki. - Boże wielki! - krzyknąłem zdumiony. Na płótnie ukazało się oblicze Stapletona. - Co teraz widzisz? Moje oczy przywykły badać twarze, nie akcesoria. Pierwszym warunkiem dla badacza kryminalnego jest umiejętność odrzucania wszelkich przebrań. - Niesłychane... istotnie. Można by to wziąć za portret Stapletona. - Tak, stoimy wobec ciekawego przykładu atawizmu zarówno fizycznego, jak i umysłowego. Studiowanie portretów rodzinnych może wzbudzić w każdym wiarę w teorię odradzania się. Stapleton pochodzi z rodu Baskerville’ów, to rzecz oczywista, dla mnie nie ulegająca wątpliwości. - Może więc mieć widoki dziedziczenia spadku. - Właśnie. Ten portret dostarczył nami przypadkowo jednego z najważniejszych ogniw, którego nam dotąd brakło. Mamy go, Watsonie, mamy go! Odważam się przysięgnąć, że zanim minie dzień, łotr będzie się trzepotał w naszej sieci równie rozpaczliwie, jak jego motyle. Szpilka, korek i kartka z napisem, a możemy go dołączyć do zbioru przy ulicy Baker. Holmes, oddalając się od portretu, wybuchnął śmiechem, co zdarzało się rzadko; ilekroć zaś słyszałem ten śmiech, bywał on zawsze dla kogoś złą przepowiednią. Nazajutrz rano wstałem wcześnie, ale Holmes był już na nogach. Ubierając się, widziałem, jak szedł główną aleją parkową. - Tak, będziemy mieli dziś gorący dzień - rzekł, gdyśmy się spotkali. Zatarł ręce z uciechy na myśl o bliskiej chwili działania. - Sieci są zarzucone w odpowiednim miejscu, niebawem zacznie się połów. Zanim zapadnie noc, będziemy wiedzieli, czy schwytaliśmy naszego wielkiego żarłocznego szczupaka, czy też wymknął się z sieci. - Byłeś już na moczarach? - Wysłałem z Grimpen do Princetown raport o śmierci Seldena. Zdaje mi się, iż nikt z was nie będzie niepokojony tą sprawą. Doniosłem też memu wiernemu Cartwrightowi, co się ze mną stało; chłopiec lamentowałby przed moją jaskinią, jak pies nad grobem pana, gdybym go nie zapewnił, że jestem bezpieczny. - Co teraz zamierzasz? - Zobaczyć się z sir Henrykiem. A... oto jest! - Dzień dobry panu! - rzekł baronet. - Wygląda pan jak generał układający plan bitwy z dowódcą sztabu. - Pańskie porównanie jest zupełnie trafne. Watson pyta mnie właśnie o rozkazy. - Ja również po to przychodzę. - Doskonale. Jest pan zaproszony na obiad do naszych przyjaciół Stapletonów, prawda? - Spodziewam się, że i panowie pójdziecie ze mną. Stapletonowie są bardzo gościnni i będą wam radzi. - Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli pojechać z Watsonem do Londynu. - Do Londynu? - Tak, zdaje mi się, że w obecnej sytuacji będziemy tam potrzebniejsi Twarz baroneta spochmurniała. - Myślałem, że pozostaniecie tu ze mną, dopóki się wszystko nie wyświetli. Pobyt w zamku wśród moczarów nie bardzo jest przyjemny, gdy człowiek pozostanie sam. - Mój kochany panie, musisz mi ufać i spełniać ściśle wszystkie moje polecenia. Niech pan powie Stapletonom, że z całą chęcią przyszlibyśmy z panem, ale niecierpiące zwłoki sprawy wezwały nas do Londynu; spodziewamy się jednak, że wkrótce powrócimy do Devonshire. Czy nie zapomni pan im tego powiedzieć? - Jeśli pan chce koniecznie... - Zapewniam pana, że to nieodzowne. Zasępione czoło baroneta wskazywało jasno, że był przykro dotknięty naszą decyzją - uważał nasz wyjazd za dezercję. - Kiedyż panowie chcą jechać? - spytał sucho. - Zaraz po śniadaniu. Pojedziemy powozem do Coombe Tracey, ale Watson pozostawi swoje rzeczy tutaj, na dowód, że wróci. Watsonie, napiszesz do Stapletona bilecik, że żałujesz, ale być na obiedzie nie możesz. - Mam wielką ochotę pojechać z wami do Londynu - rzekł baronet. - Dlaczego mam pozostać tu sam? - Bo obowiązek panu tak nakazuje. Dałeś pan słowo, że będziesz posłuszny, a ja każę panu zostać. - A więc dobrze, zostanę. - Jeszcze jedno polecenie. Chcę, żeby pan pojechał do Merripit House, a potem odesłał konie i powiedział Stapletonom, że wróci do domu piechotą. - Piechotą przez moczary? - Tak. - Przecież tyle razy upominał mnie pan, żebym tego nie robił! - Tym razem może się pan przespacerować bezpiecznie. Gdybym nie miał takiego zaufania do pańskich silnych nerwów i pańskiej odwagi, nie pozwoliłbym panu; ale tak musi być. - Dobrze, zatem pójdę. - Jeśli zaś ceni pan własne życie, proszę iść przez moczary tylko prostą drogą, prowadzącą z Merripit House do gościńca. Jest to zresztą najbliższa droga do domu. - Będę we wszystkim posłuszny. - Wyśmienicie. Rad bym bardzo wyjechać zaraz po śniadaniu, żeby stanąć w Londynie po południu. Byłem zdumiony tym programem, choć pamiętałem, że Holmes wspomniał Stapletonowi poprzedniego wieczora, iż nazajutrz wyjedzie. Nie przyszło mi do głowy jednak, że zechce, bym mu towarzyszył. Nie mogłem też zrozumieć, dlaczego obaj mamy być nieobecni w chwili, którą on sam nazwał krytyczną. Musiałem jednak zamilczeć i być mu posłusznym. Pożegnaliśmy się z naszym zasmuconym przyjacielem i dwie godziny później staliśmy na dworcu w Coombe Tracey, odesławszy powóz do zamku. Na peronie do Sherlocka Holmesa zbliżył się młody chłopak. Był to Cartwright. - Czy ma pan dla mnie jakieś polecenia? - zapytał. - Pojedziesz najbliższym pociągiem do Londynu i wyślesz niezwłocznie do sir Henryka Baskerville’a depeszę w moim imieniu, prosząc go, aby, jeżeli znajdzie portfel, który zgubiłem, odesłał go pocztą na ulicę Baker. - Słucham, panie. - A teraz idź do biura pocztowego i spytaj, czy nie ma dla mnie depeszy. Chłopiec powrócił z telegramem, a Holmes, przeczytawszy go, podał mi. Brzmiał następująco: Depeszę otrzymałem. Przyjeżdżam z nie podpisanym rozkazem uwięzienia piąta czterdzieści. Lestrade. - To odpowiedź na moją ranną depeszę. Ten Lestrade jest, moim zdaniem, najlepszym z agentów policyjnych i może nam się przydać. Teraz, Watsonie, myślę, że nie możemy zrobić nic lepszego, jak złożyć wizytę naszej znajomej Laurze Lyons. Zaczynałem pojmować plan Holmesa. Postanowił użyć baroneta do przekonania Stapletonów o naszym wyjeździe, następnie wrócić wraz ze mną w chwili, w której nasza obecność okaże się potrzebna. Depesza z Londynu - w razie, gdyby sir Henryk wspomniał o niej Stapletonom - rozproszyłaby ich ostatnie podejrzenia. W myśli już widziałem, jak nasza sieć coraz mocniej zacieśnia się dokoła żarłocznego szczupaka. Pani Laura Lyons była w biurze. Sherlock Holmes rozpoczął rozmowę z obcesową szczerością, która początkowo zbiła ją zupełnie z tropu. - Usiłuję wyśledzić okoliczności, które towarzyszyły śmierci sir Karola Baskerville’a - rzekł. - Obecny tu mój przyjaciel, doktor Watson, powiedział mi wszystko, czego dowiedział się od pani, również i to, co pani przed nim ukryła. - A cóż ja ukryłam? - spytała wyzywająco. - Wyznała pani, że prosiła, aby sir Karol stawił się przy furtce o godzinie dziesiątej wieczór. Wiemy, że w tym właśnie miejscu i o tej godzinie zaskoczyła go śmierć. Przemilczała pani, jaki zachodzi związek między tymi wypadkami. - Nie było żadnego. - W takim razie zbieg okoliczności jest istotnie osobliwy. Sądzę, że mimo wszystko zdołamy wykazać związek obu faktów. Chcę być z panią zupełnie szczery. Uprzedzam, że naszym zdaniem popełniono tu morderstwo, a śledztwo może pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności nie tylko przyjaciela pani, pana Stapletona, ale i jego żonę. - Jego żonę? - krzyknęła. - Nie stanowi już to dzisiaj tajemnicy, że osoba, która uchodzi za jego siostrę, jest w istocie jego żoną. Pani Lyons usiadła. Objęła dłońmi poręcze fotela, a jej palce wbiły się w nie z taką siłą, że różowe paznokcie zbielały od nacisku. - Jego żoną! Jego żoną - powtórzyła. - Przecież on nie był żonaty... Sherlock Holmes wzruszył ramionami. - Proszę dać mi dowody! A jeśli pan może mi ich dostarczyć... Urwała - złowrogi błysk w jej oczach był wymowniejszy od słów. - Przybyłem z tym zamiarem - odparł Holmes, wydobywając paczkę papierów z kieszeni. - Oto fotografia tej pary, zrobiona w Jorku przed czterema laty. Podpis brzmi: „Państwo Vandeleur”, ale pani pozna go z łatwością, ją również, jeśli ją pani zna z widzenia. Tutaj są trzy rysopisy państwa Vandeleurów, którzy w tamtym czasie utrzymywali prywatną szkołę St. Olivera. Niech je pani przeczyta, a jestem pewien, że nie będzie już pani miała wątpliwości co do tożsamości tych osób. Pani Laura spojrzała na dokumenty, a polem zwróciła ku nam surową, skamieniałą twarz kobiety zrozpaczonej. - Panie Holmes - rzekła po chwili - ten człowiek oświadczył mi się i zapewniał, że się ze mną ożeni, jeśli dostanę rozwód z mężem. Podły! Okłamał mnie w podstępny sposób. Nie powiedział mi nigdy słowa prawdy. Dlaczego?... Dlaczego?... Zdawało mi się, że działał jedynie w moim interesie, a teraz widzę, iż byłam narzędziem w jego ręku. Dlaczego miałabym być wspaniałomyślna względem kogoś, kto mnie tak niecnie oszukał? Dlaczego miałabym ochraniać go od skutków jego występnych czynów?... Niech mnie pan pyta o wszystko, a odpowiem szczerze, niczego nie ukrywając. Przysięgam panu, że gdy pisałam ów list, nie miałam żadnych złych zamiarów względem sir Karola Baskerville’a, który był mi najżyczliwszym przyjacielem. - Wierzę pani najzupełniej - odparł Sherlock Holmes. - Opowiadanie o tych wydarzeniach musi być dla pani bardzo przykre. Ułatwię to pani; będę mówił, co zaszło, a pani może mnie poprawić, gdy się w czymś pomylę. Wysłanie tego listu nastąpiło z namowy Stapletona? - On mi go podyktował. - Przypuszczam, że podsunął pani myśl, iż sir Karol dopomoże pani i da pieniądze na przeprowadzenie rozwodu? - Tak jest. - Potem, gdy list był wysłany, namówił panią, aby nie poszła pani na spotkanie? - Powiedział, że ubliżyłoby to jego miłości własnej, gdyby inny mężczyzna dał pieniądze na ten cel. Mówił też, że choć jest człowiekiem ubogim, poświęci ostatni grosz dla usunięcia przeszkód, jakie nas dzielą. - Później nie słyszała pani nic aż do informacji w dzienniku o śmierci sir Karola? - Tak. - Stapleton kazał pani przysięgać, że nie wspomni pani nikomu o zamierzonym spotkaniu z sir Karolem. - Tak. Powiedział, że jego śmierć jest bardzo tajemnicza i że jeśli powiem o liście, padnie na mnie podejrzenie. Postraszył mnie, żeby mnie zmusić do milczenia. - Oczywiście. Mimo to jednak miała pani wątpliwości? Zawahała się i spuściła oczy. - Znam go - odparła. - Ale gdyby nie postąpił ze mną tak haniebnie, nigdy bym go nie zdradziła. - Moim zdaniem, jakimś cudem uszła pani cało - rzekł Sherlock Holmes. - Miała go pani w swej mocy, on wiedział o tym, a mimo to żyje pani jeszcze. Stała pani przez kilka miesięcy nad brzegiem przepaści. Teraz musimy panią pożegnać. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa usłyszy pani wkrótce o nas. - Nasza sprawa wyświetla się, jedna trudność za drugą usuwa się z drogi - rzekł Holmes, gdy staliśmy na dworcu, czekając na pociąg z Londynu. - Niedługo będę mógł dokładnie opowiedzieć szczegóły jednej z najosobliwszych i najbardziej sensacyjnych zbrodni współczesnych. Ci, którzy zajmują się kryminalistyką, pamiętają niewątpliwie analogiczne wypadki w Grodnie w roku 1876; znamy też morderstwa Andersena w Karolinie Północnej. Tę sprawę cechują pewne odrębne szczegóły. Nawet teraz nie mamy w ręku żadnego dowodu przeciw temu nikczemnikowi. Zdaje mi się jednak, że jeszcze dziś wieczorem, zanim udam się na spoczynek, wina jego stanie się jawna i oczywista. Pociąg londyński z łoskotem wpadł na stację i z wagonu pierwszej klasy wyskoczył niski, barczysty mężczyzna. Zamieniliśmy z nim uścisk dłoni i spostrzegłem od razu, po pełnym szacunku zachowaniu się Lestrade’a względem mego towarzysza, że nauczył się wielu rzeczy od czasu, kiedy zaczęli pracować wspólnie. Pamiętałem dobrze, z jaką pogardą Lestrade - praktyk przyjmował wywody teoretyka Sherlocka Holmesa. - Poważna sprawa, co? - spytał. - Od lat nie zdarzyło się nic podobnego - odparł Holmes. - Mamy jeszcze dwie godziny do odjazdu. Skorzystamy z tego czasu i zjemy obiad, a potem, Lestrade, wydmuchasz z twego gardła mgłę londyńską, wdychając pełną piersią czyste wieczorne powietrze w Dartmoor. Nie byłeś nigdy w tej okolicy?... Nie?... To sądzę, że nie zapomnisz swej pierwszej wizyty. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów